


Supermarket Sweep

by MyLittleSecret



Series: Supermarket Sweep [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleSecret/pseuds/MyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malfoy se lleva más de lo que esperaba cuando entra en el aparentemente estrambótico mundo del supermercado muggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Sweep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Supermarket Sweep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464439) by [StacPolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacPolly/pseuds/StacPolly). 



> N/A (16/10/14): Inspirado por la protesta de esta semana en un supermercado de Brighton después de que dos mujeres fueran echadas por un beso “asqueroso”.
> 
> N/T (2015): Da la casualidad que la semana pasada Estados Unidos legalizó el matrimonio gay en todo el país. Es una coincidencia total el que haya traducido esta historia en estas fechas tan señaladas, pero ya que estamos celebremos este gran paso con una gran ficción como está. Me alegra mucho ver que poco a poco más gente abre los ojos, ve el amor verdadero en estas parejas y abre su corazón y conciencia para aceptar y defender lo que debería ser un derecho para todo el mundo. Bueno, volviendo al tema, la fic no está betada, estoy sola ante el peligro. Así que si veis algún error que os duela solo de mirarlo decídmelo, por favor, y lo corregiré. Espero que la disfrutéis!! Nos vemos por Callejón Diagon!! :) - K

–  No, _eso_ sí que es asqueroso – amonesta Hermione, empujando su copia matutina del periódico muggle _The Guardian_.

Harry levanta la vista de su té con el mínimo interés. Siempre hay algo en ese periodicucho que molesta a Hermione.

Ella mete el papel entre su cara y la taza. – Mira, dos mujeres se dieron un pequeño beso en un supermercado en Brighton, y fueron forzadas a irse porque un cliente se quejó de que era asqueroso. En _Brighton_ , – repite, moviendo la cabeza.

Harry echa un vistazo al titular, – Justo cuando crees que estamos progresando… – comenta.

– No me puedo creer que el supermercado hiciese eso – dice Hermione–. Mala jugada también, dado el tamaño de su clientela gay allí. –

Harry no le pregunta cómo es que sabe eso – desde su revelación en su vigésimo primer  cumpleaños, ella ha añadido los derechos gay (muggles o mágicos, aunque los últimos con menos éxito) a su lista interna de grupos marginados que necesitan ser defendidos.

– Las vacaciones de mitad trimestre son la semana que viene, ¿has pensado ya dónde iremos? – pregunta Ron, siguiendo a Rosie a la cocina. Está solo medio vestida y él está intentado ponerle las medias del colegio mientras ella intenta montar a Bruno. La cosa no va bien.

– No soy la responsable de todo  por aquí – dice Hermione, pero Harry sabe que está cortante por la falta de café (Ron hace tiempo ya que ha entendido que hay dos padres y dos carreras en esta familia, además de una niña exuberante de cinco años).

– Las escuelas muggles son muy meticulosas sobre cuando te tomas vacaciones – dice Ron, agarrando a Rosie por un pie–. Así que allá donde vayamos va a ser horroroso, niños por todos los lados. –

– No puedes simplemente llevarte a los niños de la escuela cada vez que te apetezcan unas vacaciones – dice Hermione distraídamente mientras intenta prevenir que Bruno barra todas las migas del desayuno con su gran lengua rosa.

Ron intercambia una mirada con Harry, – Pero sí que puedes en el mundo mágico. –

Harry estudia el periódico, intensamente (ni loco se involucra otra vez en una de sus discusiones descafeinadas). Ahora casi que se arrepiente de haber venido, pero Hermione tiene náuseas matutinas y Ron necesita estar en el ministerio por una reunión temprana, así que se ofreció a llevar a Rosie al colegio en su camino al trabajo.

Harry se ríe, – ¿Has visto el resto, ‘Mione? Aparentemente el sindicato de estudiantes planea como un morreo de venganza el próximo lunes. ¡¿Te puedes imaginar si alguien de repente pasara por allí?! –

– Shh – advierte Hermione, con una mirada a Rosie.

– _Yo_ sé lo que es un morreo – anuncia –. Es cuando Bruno besa los pies de papá y los deja todo babosos. –

Su madre parece repugnada y Harry le echa una mirada a Ron. – No quiero ni saberlo, Rosie. ¿Qué tal si encuentras tu cartera y repasamos los deberes? –

Hermione le envía una sonrisa agradecida. – Creo que necesito pasar más tiempo en el baño. Otra vez. No sé cómo vamos a arreglárnoslas en vacaciones la semana que viene. No sé si deberíamos preguntarle a Molly que nos ayude. –

– ¿Por qué no voy yo también? – pregunta Harry. Le deben un montón de vacaciones en el trabajo. – Si no os importa la intrusión – añade. A veces tiene que recordar que en realidad él no es parte de su pequeña familia unida, por mucho que intenten incluirlo.

– Siempre eres bienvenido, Harry, lo sabes – dice Hermione desde la puerta.

– Por favor, ven – susurra Ron cuando es seguro –. Está muy hormonal, ayudará en más de una forma el que estés allí. –

– Encantado de ayudar – responde abriendo el libro de mates de Rosie. No tiene nada mejor que hacer y no es que él pueda cavar castillos de arena y presas solo.

\-----------------------------------------------

– Brighton – dice sin comprender el miércoles –. Creía que dijiste que íbamos a ir a Bournemouth. –

– Estaba completo – dice Ron–. Dejamos los preparativos un poco tarde, con todo lo que llevamos entre manos. –

– ¿Dejamos? – dice Hermione, ominosamente, y Harry se apresura a apaciguarla.

– He encontrado un poco de Earl Grey descafeinado – dice, ofreciendo la caja.

– Gracias Harry, eres muy considerado– dice con una mirada significativa al hervidor. Ron se apresura a ponerlo en marcha.

– Me topé con Andrómeda el otro día y me dijo que Teddy y ella van a ir a Brighton por unos días. Intentaremos organizar una quedada en la playa. – añade, mirando fijamente por la ventana.

\----------------------

Durante el fin de semana Hermione parece estar mejor, a pesar de una breve sesión de arcadas después de viajar en Flu al hotel de magos cerca justo de la calle principal.

– He pensado que podríamos ir a ese supermercado mañana – dice animada el domingo por la noche después de cenar –. Y formar parte de la besada. Estaría bien que Rosie viera una buena protesta – añade –. Su escuela de primaria no es la más liberal y no quiero que adopte prejuicios. –

– ¿Y a quién voy a besar yo? – pregunta Harry –. Me niego rotundamente a morrear a Ron. –

Ron palidece. – No quiero ni pensar en eso. –

– De verdad que no quería pensar en Bruno chupándote el pie, pero no se me va de la cabeza ahora – replica Harry.

– _Yo_ besaré a Ron – dice Hermione –, siempre y cuando use enjuague bucal. Y tú, bueno, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien, Harry. –

Él la fulmina por encima de su whisky. – Si este es uno de tus intentos asiduos de emparejarme, ‘Mione, tengo que decir que has bajado a otro nivel. Es un jodido supermercado, no un club de citas. –

– Hay un supermercado in Hackney que tiene una noche de gays solteros – insiste esperanzada.

Harry alza una mano firme - había tenido suficiente intromisión por hoy.

– Vale, iremos mañana, pero no me comprometo a nada. –

\-----------------------

Está a rebosar y Ron acaba llevando a Rosie en sus hombros, desde cuya posición aventajada informa a Harry y Hermione. Han acabado en el pasillo de pescado congelado, sin poder ver la acción en el área de cajas debido al puro peso de estudiantes con banderas, partidarios y el ocasional cliente desconcertado.

– Hay muchas cámaras, mami, – dice Rosie, sonriendo y ondeando su pequeña bandera del arcoíris que Hermione, de improviso, ha transfigurado de una bandera de castillos de arena.

– Oooh, mira, ya hay dos señoritas besándose por allí – añade –. No os podéis besar todavía – grita y las estudiantes se separan, sonriendo.

Alguien golpea la megafonía, tose y anuncia: – Por razones de salud y seguridad – hay un gemido–, tenemos que darnos un gran beso e irnos. Haré una cuenta atrás lenta – hay una pausa –. Cinco… –

Joder. Harry había esperado poder mirar alrededor, plantarse delante de alguien que no fuese totalmente horroroso, y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, pero al estar tan apretados no ha ni podido mirar a la gente que tiene detrás. Hermione y Ron ya están morreándose, morreándose de verdad, los primeros, mientras Rosie grita de alegría y empieza a canturrear “Mami y papi besándose en un supermercado…” 

Harry se da la vuelta, se inclina, y se topa…

… con los ojos azul plateado - los desconcertados, sorprendidos e incluso un tanto aterrorizados ojos azul plateado - de un hombre que no ha visto en años.

– ¡Potter! – susurra una voz tensa. – ¿Qué coño está pasando? –

No puede resistirse, – Es un beso en masa. Tenemos que, eh, bueno, tenemos que besarnos –explica.

– ¿Besarnos? No, ¿qué? – dice Malfoy, echándose para atrás sin éxito ya que la multitud lo empuja hacia Harry. – ¿Esto… esto… es _normal_? –

– Ah, sí. – sonríe Harry. – Siempre hay que besarse en un supermercado muggle. ¿Es tu primera vez? – le pregunta.

Malfoy afirma con la cabeza. Luce sonrojado y con pánico y a Harry le parece mono.

– Esto es… Tu eres… – empieza Malfoy.

– Un hombre, lo sé – dice Harry.

– Pero… –

– ¡Uno! – grita la megafonía y se hace el silencio. Todo el mundo se está besando, y solo faltan ellos, solo ellos.

El cuerpo de Malfoy está inclinado hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie más, y además, Harry puede ver sus ojos. Ojos que se están oscureciendo, ojos que bajan a mirar su boca y suben rápidamente, aturdidos, incrédulos y sí, deseosos.

Y en ese segundo Harry también quiere. Sujeta una barbilla cálida, siempre con una barba incipiente, y se acerca. Hay un jadeo que es casi un suspiro cuando Malfoy alza su rostro para encontrarse con él. Y en teoría tenía que ser un pico, pero encuentra que sus manos descienden hacia unas caderas elegantes cubiertas de vaquero cuando baja y empuja contra labios suaves y abiertos que responden entusiasmadamente con los suyos. Aprieta otra vez y cuando Malfoy se inclina contra él, sus intenciones se disparan. Cuando profundiza el beso, una mano cálida rodea su cintura, acariciándole por debajo de la camisa; luego, otra se enreda por el pelo de la nuca, y él está temblando y perdido, total y completamente perdido. 

Hay vitoreos y flashes de cámaras, y un jadeo sorprendido. Harry se separa y alza la vista, sin aliento y desorientado.

– Ay– dice Malfoy, suavemente. Ojos aturdidos y intensos se encuentran con los suyos. – Solo he venido a por té – susurra, sin apartar los ojos de los de Harry.

– ¿Qué? –

– Tía Andrómeda – dice Malfoy –. Ella… ella me ha enviado. Solo he venido a por un poco de té.  Está… – mira alrededor exageradamente como si fuese a encontrar una caja de bolsitas de té entre los manifestantes y periodistas y banderas.

– Estamos en el pasillo del pescado congelado – dice Harry, todavía en un estado aturdido de _deseo_.

– ¿Muggles comen pescado congelado? – dice Malfoy débilmente –. ¿Cómo el helado pero con pescado? Eso es asquer… –

– No, idiota – dice Harry, y antes de que Malfoy tenga la oportunidad de afrontarse desliza un brazo alrededor de su cintura, tira de él alineándolo contra su cuerpo. Lo besa.

– ¡Pedios una habitación! – grita alguien, y Harry les da la “V”. No va a parar ahora.

– Es hora de irse – llega el aviso y Harry agarra a Malfoy por el brazo.

– Galletas de arcoíris gratis – dice Ron, cuando los conducen hacia la puerta.

–Galletas gratis, helados de pescado, besos… – murmura Malfoy, moviendo la cabeza en perplejidad, mientras Harry lo saca de la tienda de la mano. Por cómo luce dejarlo solo sería un peligro.

Fuera de las luces brillantes de la tienda paran mientras un grupo de mujeres mayores les felicitan y saludan a Rosie.

– Malfoy, Dra… – empieza Harry pero con una última mirada rápida alrededor, Malfoy se desprende y desaparece.

– ¿Qué…? – dice, mirando fijamente el pequeño espacio del tamaño de Malfoy en la multitud.

– ¿Se ha _desaparecido_? – dice Hermione perpleja.

Harry deja caer el brazo, se da la vuelta, y mira a Hermione.

– No pareces muy sorprendida con todo esto – tiene la sensación de que, después de todo, ha sido emparejado en un supermercado.

Ella lo mira, buscando _algo_ en sus ojos.

– Un poco sorprendida  – admite al final –.  Andrómeda me ha estado contando cómo desea que Draco encuentre la felicidad, y que parece que él no se da cuenta de que el mundo está cambiando. Ella esperaba que Brighton le ayudase a entender que no está solo, que hay sitios a los que podría ir y ser aceptado. Y yo… bueno, simplemente sugerí que lo enviara al supermercado. No esperaba que pasara… _eso_ –  se pausa y se encoge de hombros –. Aunque a lo mejor debería haberlo esperado. –

– ¿Qué hago ahora? – pregunta Harry.

– No lo sé – admite, y suena sorprendida –. Esto ha sido… inesperado. –

\------------------

A la mañana siguiente llega la lechuza de Andrómeda trayendo _The Guardian_ , con un furioso post-it apegado debajo (no por encima, nota Harry) de la foto que debe haber sido tomada en el momento exacto del segundo beso.

– Qué diablos – dice Ron, inclinándose por encima de la mesa de desayuno y arrugando la nariz –. ¿Esta es una de esas cosas de sexo por lechuza? –

Harry mira la nota otra vez, – No creo  que esa fuese exactamente su intención – dice. Entonces piensa, sonríe, y garabatea una respuesta.

– Voy a por un poco de té – le dice a Ron –. No me esperes despierto. –

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos os podéis estar preguntando que narices significa el título o por qué no lo he traducido. Ignorante que suelo ser, como no podía decantarme por una traducción correcta decidí contactar con la escritora de la fic. ¿Y sabéis qué? No podía ir yo por peor camino. “Supermarket Sweep” fue un programa de televisión aquí en Inglaterra en los años 90, que consistía en que los concursantes estaban en un supermercado y tenían que responder preguntas para ganar tiempo, darse una vuelta rápida y llenar el carro de cosas. Y el que hubiese reunido más valor/dinero en total pasaba a la ronda final (“final sweep”) y podía ganar mucho dinero. También había objetos escondidos de bonificación para conseguir puntos extra.  
> StacPolly, la autora, me ha comentado muy generosamente/pacientemente que el motivo por el que eligió este título para esta historia y la serie, aparte de la asociación literal del contexto del supermercado, es por la idea de encontrar bonificaciones sorpresa (Harry y Draco se encuentran y pasa lo que pasa :P) y porque al ser gay el presentador del programa, Dale Winton, en UK Supermarket Sweep está considerado como un programa muy gay. Y si la autora quería reivindicar la injusticia producida en Brighton (que está considerada como la capital gay de Gran Bretaña), que mejor que usando un icono gay como este. :) ¿A que esta mujer es impresionante?


End file.
